Fastbreak for the Prude
by Agent D-05
Summary: The first time Naruto confessed to Sasuke he was 'dumped'. But being dumped is not a reason to stop especially when you feel it's one of a kind. NaruSasu. Sasuke POV. One-shot


Fastbreak for the Prude

By: Agent D-05

I am not supposed to be waiting for him at the hotel lobby.

A week after we met at a nearby orphanage for some volunteer work, he sent me a Facebook message formally introducing himself and it started from there. I never thought that one curious reply from me will bring me to where I am now. It was after another week when he proposed that we meet at a mall halfway our place.

He was late on our first scheduled meeting, about 30minutes late and I it was a bit irresponsible for me, that I left my phone at home. When I saw him approach the seat where I am, he was panting like he just ran a marathon. It turned out, he was waiting on the wrong KFC. After reviewing our message thread and realized his mistake, he ran to the other side of the mall. He was a lucky man, five more minutes and I should have gone home.

The day with him was actually fun - more than what I expected. As a culminating activity, we had dinner. It was there when he said that he likes me, he is a straight forward man, and I can sense his sincerity. But then, I told him I don't do relationships where he responded with: "Such a waste, I really want to know you better" looking straight into my eyes and the conversation ended there. That night, I noticed one message from him on Facebook. He said thank you for letting him spend the day with me and how he felt really nice after our talk that night, yet still, it was a shame that I am not interested in anything other than friendship. I really thought he's a nice guy, but I know guys like that only wants to get in my pants.

There were a series of meet ups after that, even I cannot believe that I agreed to meet with him just to hang out: in the mall, at some coffee place, in the orphanage, sometimes his place, but never in mine . He sensed that I am a very private man with minor social awkwardness issues. I told him, he could have just said that I am an introvert. He laughed at me saying it was better to make it sound like I have some sort of mental problem to make me look like a normal flawed human being.

I didn't realize that I was starting to look forward to our get togethers... It dawned me, I trust him more than I would with other people, he was the closest person in my life aside from family. Yet, it took me half a year to remove the impression that he just wanted to actually have sex. Even though none of his actions tell me that he wanted it, in fact, in my opinion he wasn't even trying. It's rare for someone to have that kind of sincerity, but then, it's too highly of me to think that he still wants to pursue being more than friends.

Then, there came Sakura, his other friend. He has lots of friends... I tell you, its impossible for him not to - it's like, in his nature. Sakura is a fun girl, smart and not ugly. I saw her wink at me several times when he introduced us one time in a bar, it was a bit awkward... Though her advances were not extravagant, I still feel uncomfortable. Maybe he noticed how I was starting to get irritated with the girl's advances that he diverted Sakura's attention to a random guy which, I think, is also his friend. Remembering that night still gives me the impression that I exposed a little too much of myself to him. I consumed a lot of alcohol, consumed a lot more than him... We ended up in my apartment, both drunk, I bet I'm more drunk than he was, it was a bad day. I guess it was because that day was the death anniversary of my parents... I was heaving and vulnerable... It's shameful. The last thing I remember was me being tucked into my bed, his hands petting my head. I don't know if that helped, but I fell asleep real quick. No one talked about that night again but I know, I know I told him about my parents that night.

Then one day he asked me if I knew the girl from across the street. This time I was confident that he may have gotten over his liking for me and just wanted us to be how we now are. He was describing to me a girl with dark mid-length hair and clear eyes. I asked him if the one girl he's talking about has a stuttering issue. He said yes laughing, and told me it was mean of me to describe her as that. After several days, guess what, he was already visiting her and started hanging out... I'm definitely not against that but... he has a weird taste - going out with a more awkwardly social person. We still meet though and talk often, but no mention of Hinata whatsoever, not that I really really want to know…

It was almost Christmas, a year after we first met, he was telling me all about the orphanage Christmas party and how his grandfather will be there. He told me that his grandparents were the ones who took care of him when he was still little... He misses his grandparents a lot. I also noticed how he never visits Hinata anymore, and it somehow made me a bit less cranky, I wonder why... A day before the Christmas party I noticed 10missed calls on my phone. It happened while I was taking a bath: it was from him. Weird, he didn't leave any messages like he usually does. I tried to call him back but his voice mail was activated. I left him a message but there was no reply... I really feel something's wrong.

The next day: Christmas party. Everyone was in a good mood, even I. I'm glad that he seems to be enjoying himself entertaining the kids. What's off is that puffy eyes and a momentary frown when he thinks no one is looking. He looks like a fallen angel at those moments. He ignored me the whole time... It feels bad, in a way, but that's alright, even people like him needs time alone... After the party he left immediately. One thing that really bugs me is the fact that his grandfather wasn't there.

It was almost midnight when I woke up at the sound of my doorbell being rang quite continuously. When I opened the door with a really irritated look on my face. I saw him. He was drenched with rain, just then, I realized it was raining outside. He wore an awkward smile as I quietly let him in. The moment I closed the door he was hugging me tight and saying sorry for making my garments wet with rain. His grandmother died, and he wanted to see me before heading towards his hometown by noon tomorrow. He apologized for making me worry… I don't know how to comfort people in these kind of situation, so I did what felt natural to me… I cried. No words. No comforting words. It seemed to calm him down a bit. He took a shower and I prepared a cup of tea, one thing is sure, he wanted to talk it out - I'm glad it was with me.

Then it happened. He was talking about his grandmother and I think I made a face, I do not know what kind of face it was that I did, but he suddenly stopped and stared me in the eye. The next thing was me closing my eyes and him kissing me. No it was definitely NOT my heart that's thundering inside my chest, it was the stormy weather outside. Then we part. For a few hours (seconds actually) we looked at each other and I knew. I don't know what it was that I knew, but I know. It was pretty uneventful after that, he laid his head back on the couch and said he wasn't sorry he kissed me, and that it was fucking great. The next thing I know, he was already asleep.

I am not supposed to be waiting for him in the hotel lobby. It's New Year's eve, I'm supposed to be at home enjoying the countdown to year 2014. My phone vibrated - 1 message received.

_I'm at room 2014, how cool is that bastard, I'll be waiting. Don't take too long._

Okay, whatever this is, I need to be ready. Going in the elevator and pressing the 20th floor, I waited. And as the elevator 'dinged' 20, I searched and went to room 2014. Really amusing, today is almost the 1st of January 2014. I knocked three times and the door opened.

"Hi bastard, haven't seen you in a while…"

There he was… That signature blond hair and blue eyes, in front of me, his lips stretched in a smile, that irresistible smile of his.

"Hi Dobe."

"Oh wait for a while…"

He took a white handkerchief from his pocket and urging me to turn around, he wrapped the cloth covering my eyes.

"Naruto… I don't like this one bit."

"You are such a kill joy." He laughed and led me inside the room.

I was led into a chair to sit and music filled the room.

"I knew it you're a serial killer" I said, composed on the outside, a little panicky inside. My heart is thumping against my chest and I'm feeling light-headed.

A sinister laugh could be heard. "Yes, you handsome man, you are my victim." Naruto whispered in my ear huskily before removing my blindfold. "Just joking!"

The room is dim and candles are all over the place and flower petals too, and it really smells good too.

"Do you like it?" Naruto asked with a sincere smile on his face. I am speechless. He continued.

"It's alright if you refuse to speak… you're probably speechless, ha ha ha, and you look like an idiot, honestly... a handsome idiot." He coughed a bit, a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks. Then he continued:

"I only have one rule and I expect you, Sasuke, to follow." He eyed me and I nod, a bit.

"Do not interrupt me while I speak, you may do so after me but NOT while I'm talking. Understand?"

Regaining my composure, I smirked. "No need for reminding me dobe, I learned my manners well"

He smiled widely at that, and looked me in the eye. The idiot is sweating, to think the room is air-conditioned.

"Okay… So here goes."

A pause then…

"Sasuke… Sasuke, first, thank you. I'm really thankful that you came here, even though it's really late and... you know what… I know you should be enjoying your tea at home while waiting for the New Year countdown." he gulped.

"This may sound like not me, but the moment I saw you, I knew you were crazy, and yes, you are crazy… But I like crazy people… and I like you… I like you very much, so much its starting to hurt in here"

Naruto placed his palm on his heart. I had a mini heart attack.

"I guess you really got a way with infecting me with that crazy attitude of yours because I'm starting to get crazy too… on you"

"And I want to tell you now, I want to be more than friends… And I'm not getting away with you saying 'you don't do relationships' like the first time. Because I want you so bad, you know I won't stop at nothing. So will you be mine?"

I'm starting to sweat too… and my eyes are starting to sweat too… and by just looking at his eyes, I'm starting to melt… I cannot move and I cannot speak.

There was an extended silence, a minute too long to make Naruto impatient. But what can I do? I can only stare at him with my mouth slightly open… I can't even close them. Then he made an impatient face.

"Hey Uchiha. Answer me." He huffed and puffed his chest. An impatient Naruto is not really good.

Naruto one by one blew the lights from the candles until only one candle was lighted.

"Okay Uchiha, I'll count to 5 and I'll blow this candle. When that happens and you don't speak your ass off. I'll leave you here to celebrate New Year alone."

I stared at him, unbelievingly.

"You're impossible…"

"5"

"Naruto, I… I don't know what to-"

"4"

"say, this is just too much, I don't think I'm rea-"

"3"

"-dy… You see. Argh! You are such an ass-"

"2"

"-hole you, son of a fuck!"

"1"

Without realizing it, I closed the gap between us and kissed him. It felt really good just like the first one. I didn't know I was holding this... urge in for a long time already. I encircled my arms around his neck and drew him closer. But it ended abruptly. He drew away and looked at me with glazed hopeful eyes.

"So Uchiha. Your answer?"

"Fuck, yes, Naruto."

Then once again, his lips crashed into mine. Need I say we had some passionate New Year's eve sex that night? I guess so, not.

The End.

* * *

I do not know if this made you happy :)) I hope it did! My first shot at one-shot.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
